Teacher Conference
by mckoy12345678910
Summary: What will happen when Hermione's father finds her diary from her third year, and discovers she has a crush S.S., the mystery man? And when Hogwarts wants to invite parents to Hogwarts during the summer to meet their professors, will her father snoop, and try to see who her crush is? Find out here! Rated T because I do not know what to rate it! I am not good at summaries.
1. Diary

**A/N: I am a huge supporter of this pair. I would like to announce some twists in the story.**

**Hermione is 14, until her birthday.**

**She has Crookshanks (her cat)**

**Her father's name is Frank**

**Her mother's name is Jean**

**On some diary entries, I make up my own stories, and change some things that happened. **

**Other than that, there isn't much that's different. I hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HARRY POTTER SAGA OR ANYTHING ELSE MENTIONED.** **IT IS NO ONE'S POV!**

"Hermione, honey, where is the tape?" Hermione had arrived two days ago, from being at Hogwarts for her third year. She came back with a lot of bruises and cuts, and she told her family everything. She told them from the time she got the time turner, and to the time Sirius Black became a fugitive. They were mostly concerned for her safety, but she explained to them that the school had no idea that she was in any danger, and she mentioned it was basically her fault. "It's on my bed, Dad!" She yelled from the downstairs. She was helping her mother with dinner. He made his way to her room, and saw the tape. Though when he looked on the bed, there was a journal that said: DIARY. He took the tape, but decided he might want to know what happened to her daughter was up to. He remembered his wife giving that before she left for her third year. He opened it, and read the note Jean put in there:

_**Granted to Hermione Jean Granger,  
I want you to write in this when you feel you need comfort. Always remember you have your father and me. I love you with all of my love. I wish you the best.  
Wishing love, loyalty, and gratitude,  
Mummy G. **_

He smiled at that. His wife always had a way of words. When he turned the page, he saw neat cursive on thin lines made of periods.

_Dear Diary, _

_I was on my way towards Hogwarts on Hogwarts Express. I decided that  
I should re-read Hogwarts, A History. As I was doing so, a dementor arrived, and stopped the express. They attacked Harry, though a man saved him. His name is Lupin? He is a professor. I do not know his specialty, due to the circumstances. I am currently in my dormitories. I went to dinner, and saw Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, Nurse Pompfrey, Hagrid, and Headmaster Dumbledore. I currently have 'crush' on someone. If they knew I would absolutely DIE. I know I am fourteen, but the person doesn't know nor does he need to. In case this journal gets into troublesome hands, such as Malfoy, let's call him S.S. That seems logical. I cannot wait for the year. Well, I think Ginny is calling. I am terribly sorry, but I think I have to go!_

_Best wishes accompanied by,  
H.G. _

Frank couldn't believe his eyes. His daughter that has never liked, or even befriended a boy, has a crush! He read on to the next page somewhat longer than the last one.

_Dear Diary, _

_I just went to my favorite class of all, POTIONS! I get to see S.S. then, and also during meal times. I have been finding it hard to concentrate on my studies, though I haven't fallen back. I have decreased down to 'average.' But it's worth it. IT'S TOTALLY WORTH IT. His dark black eyes, his pale skin, his all black robes, his shoes, and black hair, everything that makes him wonderful. And that's just the beginning. _

Frank stopped reading. Wow. This guy must be pretty special, he thought. Hermione hasn't been able to concentrate on her schoolwork? That's a first.

_Though, I am currently in the common room. I just finished my homework, and it's currently 6:57p.m. I didn't go to dinner. The teachers give us homework, but they don't give us a reasonable curfew time. I have broken the curfew sometimes, but those times were worth it. I have to go. I have to go to my dormitories. I think I will go to sleep early. _

_Best Wishes,  
H.G. _

He couldn't help from turning the page.

_Dear Diary,_

_I am currently stowed in the Cafeteria. All students due to that Sirius Black, Harry's Uncle, have escaped Azkaban, and that he has breached Hogwarts. We think someone within the castle let him in. I have seen S.S. walking up and down rows, making sure everyone is fine. He has this tough guy act that I do not buy. He may be in Slytherin, he cannot be all bad. I simply will not believe it. Apparently we have to go to sleep. Goodbye for now!_

_Best Wishes,  
H.G. _

Frank never would have taken his daughter as a rule breaker. He turned the page.

_**Dear Diary, **_

_**You may be wondering why my handwriting looks clearer. For a goodbye present, Professor McGonagall presented to me after we basically saved the wizard world… AGAIN! Long story short, Harry's uncle, Sirius Black, escaped from Azkaban, and then Ron was dragged away from us by a black wolf into a cave. Ron had a rat that was actually Peter Pettigrew, though Ron didn't know it. Professor Lupin was in the cave as well, HELPING SIRIUS! But, then S.S. appeared, but Harry cursed him, and he went flying across the room. I would have cursed Harry, but I knew they would know something was wrong with me helping S.S. I withdrew myself from the conversation. But went Professor Lupin turned into a werewolf outside of the cave, (when S.S. was conscious) S.S. grabbed all me and I quote, "Go back to the castle, It's not safe." I nearly fainted. That was when I knew I had to withdraw myself from everything that had to do with S.S. I knew I had it bad for him, but not that bad! I basically tried to avoid him at all times. I am on my way back home. I am Hogwarts express. I cannot wait to see mum and dad! I probably will not write in here as often. I do not want my dad, or mom to find this and snoop. I would be hit with loads of questions like, 'Who is Peter Pettigrew?' 'Why did Sirius Black go to jail?' or the most avoidable question of all… 'WHO IS S.S.?' **_

_**Best accommodations, **_

_**H.G. **_

He saw the last entry, and started to read it.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I arrived home yesterday, and I have not been able keep my mind off of S.S. I am only fourteen, and he is OLDER! I cannot tell you how much older, though I would like to… Oh, bonkos, my mother is calling me! I have to go!**_

_**Best wishes, **_

_**H.G.**_

"DAD! Come down here! I have a howler from school!" Frank put her diary back, and went downstairs. He smiled, and sat beside Hermione with his wife. Hermione opened the howler, and it floated. Frank and Jean would have been surprised, but they were used to it.

Professor McGonagall spoke"

"**Dear Granger family, Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry has invited you to Hogwarts for a week. Headmaster Dumbledore has decided to meet with the parents, and let the parents meet the professors. You will leave on Sunday, and will arrive Sunday night. We insist on that all students will be required to go to all classes, and pretend that it's a normal day. We would like for your parents to watch in on all of your classes. Thank you, and Hermione dear, I would like to congratulate you! You have the highest score in the entire school on your O.W.L.S!"**


	2. AN so don't get excited :(

**A/N: **

I got a review asking if Hermione is going to have any romantic life with Severus Snape. Yes, but NOT at 14. It will probably be in a sequel, or AT LEAST she is of age. It's just going to be a crush and nothing more.

There are going to be a lot of twist and turns. There are somethings in this story that may not be correct. For instance, OWLS are for fifth years and up, but in my story, everyone except the first years have to take their OWLS. I try to announce the differences, but sometimes I forget.

-mckoy12345678910


	3. Hogwarts, A History

**A/N: I'm sorry for some grammar/punctuation in my last chapter. I didn't proofread it! I also officially announce her crush. Someone pointed out that students only get their OWLS in fifth year, I'm sorry. I have been reading other fanfics, and one of them said that. But, I guess I will be twisting the story up, and changing things. I sometimes change things without knowing it. Thank you so much for your reviews! I'm sorry it's short, I just wanted to start on a brand new chapter for it, so I decided to post this. It's 12:56a.m., and I am really bored, so you'll be expecting LOADS of chapters.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER SAGA OR ANYTHING ELSE MENTIONED.**

Hermione couldn't believe it. She couldn't wait until Sunday. She had missed Hogwarts even though it has only been two days. She would get to see Ron and Harry. She would get to see her crush as well. Even if Ron and Harry didn't come, she didn't even care if they came. She would definitely see S.S. he was her professor. Professor Snape. The next day, she packed. She packed some outfits, books, and her study materials. She also brings her diary. On Sunday morning, they go to the train station, and board. There are many families, and ruckus. They make their way to an open booth, and shut the door. They sit down. "So, honey, what will we expect?" Frank asks, and she smiles, and sits up. "Well, it's a castle, and there are… shall we say, a lot of magical things. Pictures that move, trees that have a mind of their own, elves, dragons, and so many mystical things you could ever imagine! I assume you will have your own dormitories. I probably will be sleeping where I do normally. I think you guys will love it." Frank wanted to know who this mystery guy was. He dug himself a little deeper. "So, what's your favorite class?" She blushed. Hermione loved Potions. Not only because it was fascinating, but since Professor Snape taught Potions. "Potions. It is probably the most fascinating out of all of the subjects. Though, Transfiguration is another class that I thoroughly enjoy." Frank didn't want to pry, so he let it go. When they arrived at Hogwarts, Hermione saw Harry and Ron on the stairs.

"Hey, Ron! Where are your parents?"

"They are talking with some of Ginny's friends." Hermione nods, and looks at Harry.

"So, Harry, what are we supposed to-." Professor McGonagall interrupted Hermione. She was on top of the staircase, trying to get everyone's attention.

"Excuse me! When you enter the Great Hall, please take a seat at your table, and your parents shall sit with you as well. Afterwards, all professors are available to talk, including Headmaster Dumbledore. Students, we have constructed extra rooms, so your parents will have their own room, and students will have to sleep where they normally would if it was a normal school year. Please follow me." There were many families that were there. They followed Professor McGonagall into the Great Hall. Hermione made it to the Gryffindor table, and sat down. Her parents followed while in awe. The Great Hall was decorated with floating candles. "I know, it's amazing. I was curious about it, but then I read about it in Hogwarts, A History. It was very fascinating, I must admit. Tomorrow, (**A/N: I am making up her schedule)** I have Breakfast, Transfigurations, Potions, Lunch, Defense Against The Dark Arts, and Charms. Classes start at nine o'clock, so if you get up early enough, you sort of get a free period. Though before nine o'clock, you can come to the Great Hall and get breakfast." They finished up with dinner, when Professor McGonagall made an announcement.  
"Students, please go to your dormitories. We will take your parents to their quarters. Remember, you have the same schedule you would have in a normal semester. All students are dismissed." Hermione left for her quarters, while her parents were talking to Molly. She found her trunk at the foot on her bunk.


	4. Defense Against the Dark Arts

**A/N: Thank you SO much to the people have followed, favorite, reviewed, and have read my story! This story is just starting to come together, and if it seems like events are flying by, I am so sorry, but I want to get this story exactly where I need it to be in order for it all to come together as a story. A HUGE thank you to: Helen Roston! Thank you for reviewing, and reading my story! I can't PM you to thank you due to that you weren't signed in. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HARRY POTTER SAGA, OR ANYTHING ELSE MENTIONED.**

Hermione woke to girls getting ready for the day. She looked at the clock. It read 7:23. '_Can't a girl get some bloody sleep?' _She thought. She went brushed her teeth, and changed into her robes. She grabbed her textbooks, and went to the Great Hall to search for her parents, and her friends. When she arrived, she saw her parents talking to Professor Snape. He was laughing. She couldn't help it from getting frightened. Never had she seen Professor Snape laugh. Once it sunk in, she actually liked the way he smiled. _"Snap out of it Hermione! He's your Professor! Get yourself together." _She walked to her house table, and pulled out some parchment paper, a quill pen and an ink bottle. She took some notes for Potions and Transfiguration. Her parents sat down beside her, and filled their plates with eggs and bacon. "Hey, pumpkin. We were talking to Professor Snape. We were asking how you were in class, and he said that you were annoyingly smart and a little too eager to learn. We just told him that he needs to get used to it, because he would have to deal with you every year." Jean smiled, and so did Frank.

"I need to go to Transfiguration. I think you need to come with me though." The three of them got up, and Hermione led them to the classroom. The chairs and desks were in the same position, but there were chairs in a row beside the walls. Jean and Frank sat down, and watched the class. It lasted two hours, with almost all of the students raising their hands to try to impress their parents. Hermione found her parents afterwards, and led them to DADA. There were chairs in rows near the window like there were in Transfigurations. Hermione sat down in her normal seat when Professor Snape stood in the front of the classroom.

"Can anyone explain the Cruciatus Curse?" Hermione's hand was the first one up. Severus didn't want to embarrass the know-it-all in front of her parents, especially since he actually liked her parents, even if they were muggles.

"Miss Granger." Hermione's hand lowered.

"It is one of the three unforgivable curses. It inflicts unbearable pain to its victim. It doesn't physically inflict pain onto its victim's." Severus nods, and continues with the lesson.

**A/N: I know… SUPER short, but I wanted to start on a new chapter. I needed to update this so I could update The Light Within. Even though I thought this would be my main story, my main stories are now The Light Within and Cheated. If you like HG/LM, Cheated is a story with that pairing. **


End file.
